This invention relates to the use of recombinant DNA techniques to construct chimeric toxin molecules.
The literature contains many examples of fused genes which code for chimeric proteins. For example, Villa-Komaroff et al. (1978) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 75:3727-3731, describes a fused gene made up of a eukaryotic structural gene fused to a non-cytoplasmic bacterial gene. The fused gene codes for a chimeric protein which is transported out of the cytoplasm. Murphy U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,382, hereby incorporated by reference, describes the use of recombinant DNA techniques to produce a hybrid, or chimetic, protein, consisting of a portion of the diphtheria toxin (DT) molecule linked via a peptide linkage to a cell-specific ligand such as .alpha.-melanocyte stimulating hormone (MSH). The DT-MSH chimetic toxin was selectively toxic for particular target cells, i.e., .alpha.-MSH receptor positive human malignant melanoma cells.
A diphtheria toxin-related fusion protein, DAB.sub.486 -IL-2, in which the native receptor binding domain of DT was genetically replaced with a portion of the polypeptide hormone interleukin-2 (IL-2) has been described in Williams et al. (1987) Protein Engineering 1:493-498, hereby incorporated by reference. DAB.sub.486 -IL-2 is a 68,142 Da fusion protein consisting of, in the following order: Met; DT residues 1-485; and amino acids 2 through 133 of mature human IL-2. DAB.sub.486 -IL-2 has been shown to bind to the IL-2 receptor and to selectively intoxicate lymphocytes which bear the high affinity form of the IL-2 receptor, Bacha et al. (1988) J. Exp. Med 167:612-622. Moreover, the cytotoxic action of DAB.sub.486 -IL-2, like that of native diphtheria toxin, requires receptor-mediated endocytosis, passage through an acidic compartment, and delivery of Fragment A associated ADP-ribosyltransferase to the cytosol of target cells, Bacha et al. (1988) supra.